blocklanduemerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gorjhkislava Democrascie Tochak draft
Gorjhkislava 'or in Gorhkan Cyrillic, 'Горчка '(latinized: Gorhka), is the name given to the nation of the people known as the ''Gorhkis. Today, Gorhka is run by the GDPR or *wip as heck :(|| History First tribes of Gorhka Gorhjkislavan history can be traced back to '''2000 B.C. The two most prominent groups that later formed the Gorhkan kingdoms were Perui' Gorhjkis ('''Eastern Gorhkan culture) and the 'Novogor' Gorhjkis ('North-western Gorhkan culture). Said kingdoms actually kept a very basic 'visual' history, with cave paintings scattered around areas most commonly inhabited by them. Paintings of an eastern tribe, discovery date classified. Introduction of Governmental Systems The Gorhkan people were introduced government in the 8th century by a Germanic peoples known to the Gorhkans as the 'Меан Раидерс' when they invaded Gorhkan tribes and puppeted them. This is where Gorhkan culture mandated a protector nation according to many historians. Last Great Kingdom The last kingdom in Gorhka was the ''Prezhbiny' Poldati. ''This country was formed in 1240 and ended in 1700. It's believed this was the first nation of Gorhkans to never employ a conscription-like system. Ideology Introduction Much of the history after the fall of the Prezhbiny' Poldati is unknown. However, it is known many diverse ideological ideals came to Gorhka by the 1850s. By this time, many nations in Gorhkan lands had adopted some form of disliked or very new ideology, which sparked the ''Great War of the Many Ideologies In Gorhkan and Gadati' Lands. (Cyrillic: Да')' Modern Countries & Wars There have been over 106 recorded Gorhkan based nations. 56 have been recorded to be communist, 12 have been recorded to be republics, 30 have been democratic republics, 6 have been confederations, and 2 have had no government at all. With this, the longest running country of any was the Gorhkan Republika (Cyrillic: '''Горчкан демоцратиц републик), which spanned from 2005 A.D. to 2 0 █ █ A.D. ''Great War of the Many Ideologies In Gorhkan and Gadati' Lands. This war took place in the 1800s between the many small battling city-states of Gorhka and a minority part of the region known as the Gadati'. Gadati' are very unmentioned in Gorhkan history as they were considered to be the most ethnically close group to Gorhkans, and were completely wiped out during an invasion by a Germanic nation. The war of many ideologies is highlighted as it brings the patriotic fervor typically seen within Gorhka today, and this patriotism brought the many states to nearly lose all of their land to a foreign invader. War of the Southern Island the GDPR have made an attempt to remove any and all information on this particular war. It is considered the worst military disaster of all time, as 1,500,023 Infantry, 12 Armored divisions, 20 Artillery Batteries, and 4 squads of bombers fell to a tribe of 2,500 natives armed with very primitive firearms Gorhkan Civil Wars The first civil war of Gorhka occured in 1956 A.D. in the city of Phbkel. It was squashed by one of the many regimes (In this case, the GDPR) of Gorhka, however, this was not the last. After the first civil war, contempt for the GDPR had risen by a considerable amount- and as the years past, the final Civil war had ended in 2205. It started in 2195. Gorhkan Republic The Gorhkan republic was more of an attempt at modernization than any real contempt for the government by the time it had been formed. New ideas were spread throughout the sprawling nation, and attempts to make the country up to date with advanced countries had taken flight. They sought protection and disbanded the NDD (A mandatory conscription started by the last government.) and became a protectorate of an Asian nation. The country was soon struck by several wars that had passed through the coming decades, and Gorhka was occupied. This new force had shown Gorhkans they were not strong during a peaceful government and the cycle began once again. Reformed GDPR The brutalistic and autocratic 'communist' government had been reformed, and the occupation was resisted against. 12% of the Gorhkan population was wiped out in the fight, as they had been armed with weaponry from 2099, some reports saying weapons considered ancient by this time. Despite all of this, the revolution was successful, and the government claimed a free-people's communist based government. Few were left to argue with the reformation. Current Day Gorhka the GDPR holds main control over the Gorhkan peoples. This is uncontested, and they very usually will bend a knee for the first power they believe is powerful so as to spread their ideals across the globe. The current leader remains unnamed, and any mention of him to outsiders is prohibited. Citizens live within bloc housing, and often are given very little supplies to get through each day. Education is minimal, and healthcare is free. *Note, no hospitals exist outside of the capital building walls or military bases. Interactions with the outside world Quote by Senior Editor J.S, being interviewed about his stay in Gorhka. "Gorhka is a very outgoing nation when it is associated with it's patriotic nature to say the least, any question about life was ignored by the Tour staff, and the diplomats I got to meet. Citizens are always very secluded, and not once did I see any establishment that wasn't very obviously owned by the government. Smelled of bread." The government officially recognizes no other nations according to their own leader, but has stated they see other countries more 'acceptable' of being allowed to exist on the planet of Gorhka. When 'vassalized' the country admitted that the vassalizer was the only equal to itself.